The Present Meets The Future
by Shadows Clan
Summary: In this story, Kenshin goes on an adventure to Kyoto, where he will meet a young manslayer who only seeks revenge. Aoshi and Saitoh are involved. Good battles, new styles will be shown. Enjoy it.


Rurouni Kenshin  
The Present Meets  
The Future  
  
Many years have passed since to Tokugawa shogunate ended. Even though, those memories of a great massacre that occurred in Kyoto haven't been forgotten, people move on. Many people didn't survive, some did. Many skilled swordsmen have decided to change their lives. Kenshin Himura, known as Battusai the manslayer made an oath of not using his sword to kill again. Now, Kenshin has a new life in Tokyo along with some friends like Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke and many more. During the time of the Meiji era, many adversaries wanted to change the government by the means of force but, Kenshin was there to protect it and to keep Japan safe and living a peaceful like.  
  
Long time has passed since the incident occurred in Kyoto by the Battusai's successor, Shishio. Kenshin has recovered his wounds and is back in Tokyo. Recently, Tokyo is under heavy security and Kenshin wonders why would there be such a high security. He goes to the town and on his way; he founds Saitoh Hajime, the former leader of the third squad of the Shizengumi during the Tokugawa era. As they stare for a while, Kenshin starts the conversation asking Saitoh about the heavy security in Tokyo.  
  
Saitoh says that a manslayer could strike Tokyo. Kenshin was surprise at the moment. Saitoh gives Kenshin more details and hands Kenshin a note. As he reads it, he can't believe what it was written on it. This manslayer wants to meet with the Battusai. The meeting place was Kyoto. The manslayer also requested a meeting with the leader of the Oniwaban group, Aoshi Shinomuri and former leader of the third squad of the Shizengumi, which is Saitoh. Kenshin decides to go to Kyoto and Saitoh decides the same.  
  
Kenshin returns home and goes to the dojo. Kaoru approaches him. Kenshin tells her that he must go to Kyoto for some business. Kaoru knew about the rumors of a manslayer striking Tokyo. Kenshin tells her not to worry because there would be no bloodshed. Sanosuke comes in and decides to go with Kenshin.  
  
When night falls, Saitoh, Sanosuke and Kenshin departs Tokyo in order to go to Kyoto for this meeting. While on Kyoto, Aoshi is at the Oniwaban head quarters training the Kaiten Kembu style with Masau. Aoshi has heard this rumors about the manslayer and knows that Kenshin would arrive to Tokyo any time. He warns Masau to be ready for anything.  
  
Some days later, Aoshi meets up with Kenshin and Saitoh. They go to the meeting place. As they wait in the late hours, a young boy appears. He thanks them for coming. The three swordsman are surprised because this manslayer is just a young boy, the same age as Masau and has exceptional skills. He tells demands a fight with the Battusai.  
  
Kenshin notices a lot of hatred in this boy's eyes. It seems that he lost his parents during the massacre in Kyoto. The boy tells them that because of their killing styles, his father passed away battling the three of them and that it was killed by the Battusai. This kid draws his sword and it seems to be a kadachi, the same sword that Aoshi has. Kenshin didn't draw his sword and the kid charged to Kenshin and the attack is blocked not by Kenshin, but by Saitoh. Saitoh agrees to fight with the kid. Kenshin argues but Aoshi tells him that the only choice for the kid is to die. The only thing he has in his mind is Battusai. He wants to kill Kenshin. Aoshi tells Kenshin to just let it go, the only option is to take the boys life. Kenshin tries to stop Saitoh but he is ready to fight. The boy charges and everyone is surprise.  
  
The boy is using a mysterious style to fight with Saitoh. Is a rare style that has never been seen, not even in those times. Saitoh is surprise for the speed of the kid and his movements are supernatural. Saitoh tried using his specials attacks but it always ended crossing swords. The kid says that the style he is using is called Kojitsu.  
  
The kid starts explaining about Kojitsu style. He says that is a combination of the Hiten Mitsurugi style with Kaiten Kembu style. Plus, he added some moves from the style known as the art of killing, used by the Battusai. As the kid poses for a attack, he charges and slashes but there was something special about this slash. It looks that he is hitting vertically but it actually takes two hits, vertically and horizontally. Kenshin sees this perfectly. Saitoh get hit and lies on the floor. The kid says that he is not dead because of the amount of strength he used.  
  
Kenshin realized that this young manslayer didn't have enough strength to use the Kojitsu style. Kenshin draws his sword and gets ready with the battujitsu style. The kid seems eager and also takes the same pose as Kenshin. When both charge forward, Kenshin unleashes the Hiten Mitsurugi Style ultimate technique. While the kid unleashes an attack that makes him draw his second sword from behind. As Kenshin sees this, he evades the attack. He is surprised by the boy's movement and good control of the Kojitsu.  
  
The kid takes a pose and he said that he will use his ultimate technique. He also says that he admired him because of this exceptional skills but now, he hates him. He says that the only thing to end this hatred, is to fight and be defeated by the Battusai. Kenshin smiles and he says that he will end this. As the kid charges at a great speed, and when he is close to hit Kenshin with both swords with his Kojitsu ultimate technique, Kenshin realizes that he is between life and death and he unleashes the Hiten Mitsurugi style ultimate technique.  
  
After the impact, the kid falls to the floor while Kenshin starts bleeding from his face. He goes to see the kid and the kid says that he is fine. He asked him about that technique. Kenshin explains him and he smiles. The kid thanked Kenshin for ending his hatred and called him Kenshin instead of Battusai.  
  
Some days later, everything goes back to normal. Kaoru and company was happy to see Kenshin back. Saitoh recovered from his wounds and Aoshi is with Masau at the mountains in Tokyo where his comrades are buried. While Kenshin is outside, he starts remembering about what the kid told him before the left Kyoto, that he will put aside his killing skills to start a new life. He said that he will never kill again and use his sword for good. Kaoru tells him what is going on with him. He says that he had finally founded himself in the future. Kaoru smiles and everyone starts looking at the sky.  
  
End. 


End file.
